Our Adventure Begins Anew
by Shimmer Dawnstar
Summary: Follow the adventure of a Vulpix and an Eevee after they graduated from Wigglytuff's Guild! PMD : EoS background.


Chapter One - A New Beginning

Finally, my (actually our) first day waking up at Sharpedo Bluff. It's been only one day since we graduated from Wigglytuff's Guild, yet I miss Loudred already. Gotta get used to waking up early now.

I stretched a bit before a low snore came out of nowhere. Curious, I looked around, and found my partner and my best friend, an Eevee, still sleeping like a hibernating Ursaring - They're both brown anyway. Yep, she missed Loudred too. And now it's my job to wake her up. Juuuuust great.

"Kal, wake up," I poked her gently. I got no respond whatsoever, except another low snore. Must I do this every morning? Please Arceus, don't.

_I must admit, Loudred sure is amazing to be able to wake the whole guild. I mean, I could've sworn at least half of us are sleepyheads. Well, now subtlety is out of the question. It's plan B. Kal, you better wake up before I decide to use plan C_.

I inhaled a bit of air with a smirk across my face;

"WAKE UP! OUR GUMMI STORAGE IS ON FIRE!"

_It's. Super. Effective._

"Whaaaaaaawhowhenwherehowwhat?" She jumped, literally, and stumbled.

"Morning, Kal," I greeted with a bit of sing song voice.

"Morning, Singe," She replied, still trying to stand straight. "I just had a nightmare… Our gummies were burned…"

I can't help but to chuckle. I mean, you could say I'm responsible for her dream.

"Hey, it's just a dream. Beside, in case if you forget, our gummies are safe in Kangaskhan's storage."

"Huh? Oh yeah, now that you mention it… Thanks, Singe."

"Anytime. Now wake up, we have some jobs to do."

"Must we? I feel like sleeping again…" And there she goes, curling again. No no no, if she sleeps again, I'm doomed.

"Yes. Now come on, miss," I bit her white neck fluff softly and began to drag her to Wigglytuff's Guild.

"Give me five more… days…" She mumbled along the way.

~('-'~) ~('-')~ (~'-')~

Here we are, our ex-guild. Some familiar faces are around. Corpish, Toxicroak, Loudred, Sunflora… It's just yesterday we fought for our graduation… I feel... Weird. I can't explain it, so it's more like plain weird…

"Here we are the boards. Kal, which one do you want to pick, normal jobs or hunting outlaws?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. Which one do you think will reward us some gummies?"

I facepawed.

"Come on,we don't have all day. Let's not take these three-stars missions for now…"

"How about this?" She gave me a piece of paper from the board.

I checked the paper. It's written 'Please Save Metagross!' as title. Looks like he's stuck in Apple Woods 2F.

_Wow. A Metagross. Stuck in Apple Woods 2F. Are you kidding me? What did he do, took Wigglytuff's apple?_

"Fine, let's do this one," I sighed. "And looks like we can do this one along," I picked up a job titled 'Find Me a Pecha Berry!'. I still got some Pechas in my bag,so it's going to be a breeze through.

"Alright Kal, let's get prepared and bring some friends. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

"You know, Singe, about that Metagross… Maybe he met something strong enough to take him down? Or at least weak enough to the point that local residents can knock him down?"

"Nah, maybe he just ate too much apple or a poisonous berry…" Even so, I must admit what Kaliri said was actually… Probable.

_What if there's a dangerous Pokémon wandering around Apple Woods, gobbling up everything in sight? Wait, now I'm paranoid. If there's anything I'll never understand about Kaliri, it's that she can twist minds just by being innocent. Looks like I'm getting some help after all._

"Metagross is a Psychic/Steel type. That means his weakness is Fire and Ground-type attacks, right? Let's find someone who can take care of these types!" Kaliri said, as if she's reading my mind.

"All right, all right…Let's see… How about Aquari?" Aquari is one of our team member - She's a Floatzel. I think she'll fit nicely, really.

"Sure, why not?" Kaliri chimed. Her friendly demeanor made her obtained waaaaaay more friends than we actually need. Not that it matters, our rescue team now got over 50 members, or it's just I lost count.

"Alright then."

I walked to where Chimecho is. He's a big help, I must say. I heard back then, team leaders must go to their member's friend zones to ask them to tag along, not to mention that those friend zones were not free. The funniest part, actually, is the fact that the one who was selling these friend zones was Wigglytuff. Wow. Just… Wow. I always hoped it's not our Wigglytuff.

About 2 minutes later, Aquari joined our party.

"Morning, Aqua, did we bother you?" Kaliri asked her. She always like that, caring about another team member ahead of her. That's why I put her needs ahead of mine, because most of the time she's taking care of our team members. She need someone to watch her back…

"No, not at all," the Floatzel answered. "So, where are we going today?"

"Apple Woods 2F," I replied.

"Apple Woods 2F? Awww, I was expecting something like Temporal Tower…"

That's Aquari for you. She's just like real water. Calm, composed, yet she can flow everywhere, looking for new things. Basically, you can say she's an adventurous Floatzel.

"Sorry, Aqua, maybe next time?" I don't know what to say. Never been good at talking. Kaliri is a natural at it though.

Aquari just laughed. "Come on, I'm just joking. It's always fun to go with you two."

"Alright then. Team Stardust, ready?" I initiated a ready check. While not every team did this, I personally think it's important. Trust me, you don't want small problems, such as toilet breaks, bother you, especially when it's just Apple Woods 2F.

"Ready, leader!" Kaliri and Aquari yelled in unison. Kaliri is the one who made this team, then how in the world I became leader? Sheesh…

And we're off to Apple Woods 2F. Wait for us, Metagross!

_To be continued_


End file.
